Show me the meaning of Love
by Shiraga
Summary: An unkown spacecraft lands on Planet Vegeta. The king has reasons to assume the pilot is an Azori'jin, a race also known as Saiya'jin Slayers. He sends Vegeta to destroy him. What will happen when Vegeta fails...?


Disclaimer: I do not own the DBZ character, nor do I own the Azori'jin species. The Azori'jins are © AzorijinAlyx@hotmail.com and used with permission. The character created with the Azori'jin species however is my rightful own for as far as that is possible.  
  
YAAAY. My first story in 2004! XP I hope you like it. =3 Don't forget to review!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*** CHAPTER ONE ***  
  
It was a very warm day on planet Vegeta. The hot sun shone down upon the palace and engulfed everything in its warmth.  
  
"This is nuts!" Nappa grunted. He wiped a trail of sweat from his forehead and remained sitting on the floor.  
  
Vegeta let out an annoyed sigh. His body was covered in sweat as well, seeing as they had been training for several hours in the heat, yet he barely seemed to notice. "Are you going to whine like a baby all day you weakling?"  
  
Nappa growled and looked at the Prince. "I am NOT a weakling!"  
  
All Vegeta did was replying with a snort, his arms folded across his bare chest. It wouldn't be of much use to spar any longer with the lower class soldier. Sooner or later they would both succumb to the immense heat. He rolled his eyes and turned his back to the other Saiya'jin. "I'm going to take a shower."  
  
A few minutes later he found himself in the centre of the chambers, staring at the with curtains covered windows. They only let just enough sunlight into the room to be able to see the faint silhouettes of furniture. He pondered about the things the King, his father, had discussed with him earlier that day. As he thought about it, new rage flared up from deep inside him, causing his fist to clench tightly. "How dare he persuading me into such foolish commitment," he muttered quietly to himself, even though he was furious.  
  
With a single motion of his arm he cleared the nearest table from its paperwork in pure anger, resulting in quite a mess on the floor. After the rustling of paper died away, his gaze drifted back to the windows. How much more stupid could he have been, listening to his father? Now he was stuck with a stupid arse commitment with some woman he didn't even know.  
  
Deciding to relax for a few minutes, Vegeta entered the bathroom for a hot shower. Almost half an hour later he stepped back into the room, a white towel wrapped around his waist and his usually black flamed hair now dripping wet from the water. He made his way to the king sized bed and sat down. For thirty minutes he had been able to shut every thought from his mind, relaxing his tense muscles and finding some quiet peace. Yet he knew that would never last forever. With his elbows resting on his knees he stared at the longhaired rug in silence, considering possible ways out of his current situation.  
  
A loud, harsh knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"What?!" he shouted.  
  
The door opened and a servant peeked into the room, searching until he found his master sitting on his bed. "I am sorry to disturb you Sire, but your father wants to speak to you immediately."  
  
"Fine. Tell him I'll be there in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Yes Sire." The servant bowed and left the Prince's chamber.  
  
Vegeta wondered what his father wanted now. If it was going to be one of his lectures, he could shove them up his royal ass. No longer would he waste another second listening to such crock.  
  
It took him less than 10 minutes to get dressed properly and found his way to the royal throne hall. Vegeta glanced suspiciously at the person sitting on the throne when he closed the large doors behind him.  
  
"You wished to speak to me, father?"  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. A pair of ebony eyes, identical to Vegeta's, shifted from the window to the young Prince and fixed on him.  
  
"Yes. I need you to... do something for me."  
  
Somewhat surprised Vegeta raised his brows. "And what would that be?"  
  
The King got up from his throne, putting the half-emptied glass of whine on the armrest and turned towards his son. His long, royal purple cloak rustled a bit and then fell silent again.  
  
"It has come to my attention an unidentifiable spacecraft landed on the planet. Nobody knows whose it is, as it was deserted at the time my men found it. There had to be a pilot on the ship however, and I want you to find this guy and destroy him."  
  
"But father!" Vegeta protested and clenched his fists. "I am a Prince! Can't you let your soldiers find that guy and kill him?"  
  
King Vegeta's eyes narrowed and turned ice-cold. "No."  
  
A growl escaped the Prince's throat. "Is there any reason you want me to do this?"  
  
"Yes, there is." He paused for a moment. "The pilot is most likely an Azori'jin. Also known as a Saiya'jin slayer."  
  
Vegeta paced forward until he reached the throne, his gaze never leaving the King. He sat down on the throne next to his father's, crossing one leg over the other. His father turned around, and for the first time in years Vegeta saw a worried expression on his features.  
  
He shrugged. "Saiya'jin slayer you say? For as far as I'm concerned, that's a ridiculous fairytale to scare off little children."  
  
"Shut your mouth!" The King roared, most definitely not pleased with the way his son spoke to him. "The Azori'jin are a threat to our entire race! If one of them finds a way among us and gets to know our weak spots, we are vulnerable and open to them. They are probably already stronger and could easily destroy us, don't you realise?!"  
  
Vegeta huffed, looking away from his father. If that was indeed true, then that person must be found within a matter of hours. "Isn't it easier to use our scouters and track the highest powerlevels until he's found? I shall blast that bastard to the next dimension. I don't care what race he belongs to."  
  
"You are so foolish." The King picked up his glass and stared at the deep red liquid in it. "I never told you before... You know your mother was killed in a fight against an enemy of ours."  
  
This caught Vegeta's attention. He tilted his head and looked back at the King. He faintly remembered his mother, a warm-hearted and maternal woman. The day she was killed, she tried to protect her four-year-old son from being killed himself. He tried his best not to remember - since that day his father had turned into a cold, heartless ruler of Planet Vegeta.  
  
"Yes, I know. I was there." His voice suddenly missed its usual determined tone and strength.  
  
The King turned his back to his son and continued. "We were invaded by the Azori'jins. At first we tried to hold them back, thinking they were weaker than us. But we were wrong. Almost our entire race was wiped out within a matter of hours. They entered the palace and me and your mother, the Queen, fought as hard as we could. She realised as first from the both of us we were never a match against them, and hurried back to your chambers to get you from the planet as fast as possible. In the meantime I did everything I could to keep the Azori'jins from coming your way."  
  
He paused and clenched the glass tighter in his hand. "But I failed. They thought I was dead, so they moved on. The moment I regained consciousness, I hurried to your room. They were beating in to her, while she clutched you to her chest. She refused to let them hurt you. I blasted away as many of them as I possibly could, but one of them managed to fire one last shot at her. She didn't survive it, weakened by the earlier attacks."  
  
Vegeta blankly stared at his father. It took him a moment to let those words sink into him. He never knew it happened that way. To hell, he had always thought Saiya'jins were the strongest in the entire universe! Now that he realised how wrong he was, he had a hard time coping with all the emotions racing through his body. Anger, fury and pain for his mother's death, and disbelief for that fact one of the race that killed her was on the planet, threatening more casualties than in the past.  
  
"Fine," he said and got off the throne. "I will find the bastard and kill him."  
  
* * * *  
  
It had gotten dark outside. Only few stars lit up the sky, as it was early in the evening. The horizon was still a faint colour of orange glow, but rapidly turned the same dark blue like the rest of the sky.  
  
Panting, the shadowy figure of a female creature made its way past the bushes and trees in the thick forest. From a far distance the shouting from several men was heard, yet quickly faded as she moved on. Her wavy red hair flowed down her back and her tail swiftly moved behind her. She accelerated her speed some more just to be safe.  
  
The further she ran on, the thinner the vegetation became. As it dawned to her she was approaching the edge of the forest, she slowed her pace down to a stop. She could be safe in the top of one of the trees. And thus she climbed up the nearest tree with enough leaves and branches to keep her hidden from below.  
  
Her amber eyes now and then lit up in the darkness of the night. Her body was curled up on a thick branch in such way, she could easily jump down and run off if that would be necessary. Yet it was comfortable and relaxing as well.  
  
The tip of her tail tapped softly on the bark as she let her thoughts spin through her mind. Why was the spacecraft programmed to land on Planet Vegeta? Inhabited by only Saiya'jins? She didn't understand, no matter how hard she tried. She had heard from the happenings in the past, the wars and slaughters between the Saiya'jins and Azori'jins. And that frightened her more than she was willing to admit. When she was only a child, her mother had always taught her that war and killing were never a solution. It only made things worse.  
  
But it seemed the Saiya'jins did not care whether she was an enemy or a friend. Her home planet was nearly destroyed. Only few of her kind survived. For almost two years she floated around in space, locked up in the tiny spacecraft that once belonged to her mother, lost in a deep slumber. She awoke as her mind was beginning to fill with images and thoughts of nothing but death, war and conquering.  
  
It was when the ground beneath the spacecraft began to tremble, she fled from it and ran till deep into the forest, hiding and fearing for her life. She could sense the emotions of the ones that pursued her; and she didn't like it a single bit.  
  
So she hid in the forest for hours, managing to keep herself away from the men that tried to catch her. The moment she felt the strong, evil emotions fade away, she knew they gave up on finding her.  
  
Now all she could do was linger in that tree, waiting for dawn and an opportunity to get off this planet.  
  
* * * *  
  
With the bleeping of his scouter, Vegeta flew above the treetops towards the rising sun. The device showed a circle and an arrow, pointing into the direction of that higher powerlevel he detected that night. It had stayed put on one and the same place for quite some time, but now it was shifting and more difficult to track.  
  
He was becoming quite annoyed by this and speeded up so he could get this job done quicker.  
  
The scouter bleeped more frequent and louder, indicating the person in question was nearby and no longer moving. Vegeta flew lower between the trees and eventually landed on the soft forest soil. The Azori'jin had to be somewhere in a range of one hundred feet. The corner of his mouth curled up into a smirk. 'I got you now,' he thought.  
  
All of the sudden he was thrown off his feet by a tremendous force that hit him straight in the back. He hit the ground several feet further. He lay there several seconds, not really understanding what had just happened. With his hands supporting his weight he got up, looking warily about the area.  
  
"What the hell...?!" His eyes shot from left to right, but for as far as he could see there was nobody there. He stood with his feet apart steadily, his fists raised and clenched. "It must be that blasted Azori'jin." He muttered to himself.  
  
"Indeed it is!" A high voice shouted. His eyes widened. Where did that come from? It seemed like it was everywhere! He spun around on his heels, yet there was no sign of the Azori'jin. Could they camouflage themselves?  
  
"You have no idea what you're up against, Saiya'jin." There it was again. Frustrated the Prince formed a huge ki-ball in the palm of his hands and blasted several of them into different directions. Dusty clouds swirled up, blocking the view temporarily. This was getting on his nerves.  
  
"Show yourself you coward!" He yelled at the deserted forest. The dust slowly vanished. It hadn't even lain down yet or a fiery-red blur flashed by, hitting Vegeta straight into the abdomen. He gasped out loudly as the air was forced out of his lungs by the impact.  
  
Somehow he managed to keep standing. A soft growl emitted his throat. Well, at least now he was getting somewhere. A soft, almost unnoticeable breeze passed his ear. He dodged the blow and caught the Azori'jin's fist in his own hand.  
  
The other seemed not to have expected the Saiya'jin's fast reaction and tried to jerk his hand away. A faint cry was heard when the bones in his hand were about to be crushed into smithereens.  
  
An amused smirk played on Vegeta's face. With his free hand he grabbed a handful of the fiery-red hair that covered the Azori'jin's face and tilted it roughly backwards, so his opponent could have a final gaze into the eyes of his enemy.  
  
A pair of raging, amber eyes met with Vegeta's. It took him a moment to realise that the one he was looking at was not a male...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
+evil maniacal laughter+ PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank yew. X3 


End file.
